Star Wars: Strangers in a Strange Land
by Historyman 14
Summary: When Q send the Jedi Temple to Earth during the Holy Wars, what shall the Jedi do? What will the Galaxy, or the people of Earth do? And how shall everything be affected by this action?
1. Prolong

**OOC: I do not own Star Wars, or anything else in this. Just the story. If anyone what's to know more, has ideas, or OCs, please PM me, or leave a review.**

 **Somewhere in the Q Continuum**

Q was bored.

Yes. Q, the omnipotent, godlike, all powerful, immortal, was bored. The very, one and only Q, who had caused so much trouble in the universe known here as "Star Trek". From Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise-D, to Benjamin Sisko of Deep Space Nine, to Kathryn Janeway of the Voyager. All were forced to put up with the Q. Q, the one who put humanity on trial. Who became human. Who got hit in the face by Sisko. Who tried to mate with Janeway. Who was the first Q to have a son; Junior. And had done so much more.

He was bored.

It was no surprise. The Continuum had done everything possible that could be done long ago. His son was off with his mother. (Witch) Amanda was off doing...what was it again? Who cares. And all his little favourite Captains and crews were busy. Oh sure, he would normally just drop him and just have all sort of fun. But it even he saw that it would be too much for even old Jean-Luc, or Kathryn, or even Sisko if he popped in every other second, and they would be boring! And that could not ever happen.

He could take a trip back over to that alternate reality made by that Spock, but...

"Wait a minute.." Q said to himself. "That's it! I'll just go have some fun in a different reality! Oh, I do love myself!" He found his 'photo album'. It was in fact a sort of book of the multiverse. He and Kathy had some "fun times" with this little book. So he had with Jean-Luc and Sisko too, but that is for another time.

 _"Let's see what can put me back in the mood..."_

 _Assassins?_ _Lame.  
_  
 _That Avatar girl and her friends?_ _Would be fun, but pass._

 _That Middle Earth place?_ _Pass._

 _Zombies?_ _Overrated, and they smell._

 _That new world; Overlook?_ _Looks real fun, but he'd need bring Jane with him. Pass.  
_  
 _That Mass something?_ _As much as it would be fun messing with those overgrown cuttlefish, pass._

 _That blue hedgehog?_ _Fun, but been there, done that. Pass.  
_  
That Force-whatever-galaxy-place? What was it called in some other universe? Star Wars...that was it! He always liked those worlds. He could care less about the whole 'Jedi', 'Sith', 'Light and Dark Side' thing it had going, but he hadn't been there in such a long time, and the Continuum wouldn't really care. The whole Force thing gave them a headache, and given yours truly a free pass.

"But what to do, what to do..." Q thought. If he was going to mess with this world, he was going to do it right. He was Q after all. He was going do it right. And it was going to do it big.

 _Switch bodies between that Skywalker and Revan?_ _No._

 _Send the Sith Empire to the Clone War thingy?_ _Nope._

 _Civil War Part II? No, that wouldn't do._

 _Send the Jedi and Sith into his own little universe?_ _As much fun it would be to see old Jean-Luc and Kathy with those laser-sword things, but that's for another day._

As Q thought on how to pull the next great move to mess with the poor little corporeal people, the Jedi Temple came into the mind of the Q. "What to do, what to do, what to do..."

Warp speed.

"Of course, of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner? It's so graded, so amazing, so spectacular, so fantastic! Why Q, you have truly outdone yourself this time!" He commendable himself as he popped in a crowd of people, clapping and taking pictures. He popped them out as he worked out the last bits of his most master plan this side of the multiverse.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell my pals about this."

 ** _Star Wars Galaxy - Universe 132._**

It was just another day in the galaxy known as _Skyriver_ by the the Nagai of Firefist. The Galactic Republic was fighting the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Jedi Order of the Light Side fought to keep order, as the Sith, following the Way of Two, plot to bring down both the Jedi and the Republic.

In the Jedi Temple, many Jedi were currently there resting from the war, or preparing to once again join the ongoing conflict.

Ahsoka Tano was currently training with her Master, Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan was meeting with Mace Windu and Yoda. Shaak Ti was in the middle of meditation in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Others were busy with other matters. Clones and officers were busy in the Temple hangers, or meeting rooms, coming and going. All seemed well, even in such trouble times.

When suddenly, the very ground rocked and turned like a earthquake. Many in the Temple were thrown to the floor as a great white light over took the whole area of the Jedi Temple and the courtyards of the Temple.

And it was gone. Just like that. As if it was never there. Even the ground from under it was gone.

Every one saw it, or felt it. Palpatine, secretly Darth Sidious, felt a massive wave of energy that nearly push him out of his seat in his office. Members of the Senate would rush outside to see it was gone. Count Dooku, on his homeworld of Serenno, felt it. As it the Force, or something more, had just acted with true power, and he could no longer feel his old master, Yoda.

Another Jedi not in the Temple felt it. Some was Aayla Secura, Quinlan Vos, and Rahm Kota. All felt a drop in the Force. As if countless Jedi have just been taken and could not feel them any more.

But where was the Temple?

 **Q Continuum**

Q had never felt so alive. This was going to be so great! Why he never thought of doing this millions of years ago, he did not know why, but now the Temple and all those Jedi shall find themselves far far away from home, on the world home to his now favourite race. (Give or take a few.)

And Q could not help but laugh.


	2. Chapter 1

**Unknown Regions. Earth. Italian area. Near Rome. Jedi Temple.**

Ahsoka Tano slowly open her eyes as she try to remember what the Force just happened. She quickly does, and she wonder this. _"What the Force was that?"_ Last thing she remember was she was busy doing some lightsaber training with Skyguy..When they was this white light that cover everything and she seem to pass out. And she felt..off, as something was up with the Force. As she got up, so does Anakin and the other Jedi in the training room. "Snips, you OK? He ask his Padawan as he got his bearings.

"I'm good Skyguy." She said as she helped a Youngling up. "But what was that? The whole light thing and the ground rocking?" "I really don't know The answer to that one. Come on, let's check on the rest of the Temple."

Throughout the Temple, many was getting up from the white light, and many was feeling the effects right away. They was...a drop in the Force. It was not like the presence of Coruscant, or any world like it, but much weaker. (It would only take looking outside to really understand it) And the Force was...off. Words was hard to find to describe it. Even young Padawans, and younglings felt it.

In hangers, and other locations, non Jedi may not be able to truly feel the Force, but most knew something was wrong. For Captain Alexander Gemini, he was helping up a Clone in a hanger when he saw a bird. It was black, with a yellow beak. It looked at him, before flying out. This cause Gemini to walk to the hanger entrance and see what was out they.

"My God." He said, realizing right then that everyone was in for it. He call on some Clones and the Temple's Security Force to one of the entrances. Better safe then sorry.

For Jedi Master Xamie Juall, it had only put her in a bad mood very much. She was resting in her room, drinking tea, when it happen. Now her tea was ruin and her pot was broken, putting her in said mood.

But Mood and tea aside, the Force. Something was wrong with it. Or was it the Force? Something great and powerful had done something to the Temple. Taking it. But why? And where? She felt that not even Master Yoda knew. But if it the will of the Living Force, so be it.

She left her room, Lightsabers in hand. She knew she would need them.

XXX

 **Meeting Room 1**

"Master Yoda? Master Yoda are you all right?" Ask Jedi Master Obi-Wan and Mace Windu help the small, but wise Jedi off the ground. Yoda was in his old hover chair when the flash hit them, knocking out the power and sending him to .

"Fine, I am. Only bruises, I suffer in fall." Said the ancient Jedi. "But greater things at hand, they are. On Coruscant, we are not. The Force, misplaced, it is." He said as Windu turns to the Commlink in the computer.

"This is the Jedi Temple on all Republic channels, does anyone read over?"

Nothing.

"I say again, this is Mace Windu of the Jedi Temple, does anyone read this? Over."

Still nothing.

He would try calling the Senate, the GAR building. All and each one. Nothing. This was very unright. They, as with most the Jedi in the Temple, could feel something was rather wrong. This was not Coruscant. It was too...empty, but how could that be? Was it a mass Force trick? What was that white light? Or where was the Temple, and all of them, now?

 _"I have a bad feeling about this."_ Thought Obi-Wan as the 3 Jedi left to check on the others.

XXX.

Shaak Ti could not believe her eyes. She was looking out a widow from the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She was resting when the "light" hit. After checking to make sure the others was fine, and force jump to one of the widows to see just what happened.

Shaak Ti, a master know for being a picture of calmness and serenity, could not believe it, and her face greatly show it.

She did not see the endless miles of city, towers, and metal, but she saw endless miles of green, rolling hills and mountains. They was farmland, vineyards, some woods, a...village, or town of some kind, with a castle in the back. It was all rather beautiful, better than the city of a world that was Coruscant. (She was a Togruta.)

...Then she saw what looked like group, or mob of...wherever the Temple was it. And she could feel things would go..what's a human way of saying it? "Going south"

She quickly jump down and made her way to where the group was heading of one of the Temple 4 entrances as she got out her Commlink. "Master Yoda. I looked outside and I saw a group of..this place's natives. They looked armed and headed to one of the entrances. I'm heading down with other to it."

"Be safe, Master Shaak Ti, but no harm, we wish with these people, we do." said the old Jedi master.

 **Some time earlier. Italian region, Earth, Unknown Regions**

Giovanni stretched loudly, groaning as he felt his aging joints crack. Heaving a sigh of relief as they did, he walked outside of the small cottage, a small pitchfork in hand. The harvest was good this year, and his family was actually doing quite well. His son, Giuseppe, had recently married a lovely girl from the village named Maria, and his daughter Isabella was being courted by Gabriel, the son of the local well-to-do merchant.

He raised a hand to his eyes, the rising sun brilliant in its radiance. Giovanni smiled, feeling only thirty of his fifty years. Today was a good day.

There was a flash of white light, and a rushing sound, and there stood in front of him a magnificent temple. Made of what seemed to be gleaming marble, and towering towards the heavens, poor Giovanni stood and looked up in shock.

He yelled loudly. Men from the village came running, grabbing whatever they could. Pitchforks, scythes, whatever seemed sharp. They stared and congregated around the massive complex, the stairs leading up imposing over them.

"What is that?" One of the men shouted, the fear quivering in his voice. Giovanni swallowed nervously, stepping cautiously forward. He poked the temple with his pitchfork.

"I don't know..." He replied cautiously. "Get Father Leonardo! At once!" Some of the men ran to get the local priest, hoping that the holy man would have some answers.

"You three, with me!" Giovanni called, pointing at some of the younger men, who could handle themselves in a fight. Swallowing nervously, and praying to his god for courage, the four men started up the steps of the imposing temple.

It took what seemed like ages, but they reached the top. The door was made of gilded gold, and glittered in the morning sun. The youngest of the men, Antonio, pounded on the door.

"In the name of Jesus Christ, open the door!" he called loudly, his fist slamming the door roughly.

The door opened slowly.

A young man, no older than twenty-five, stepped out slowly. His dark hair was cut short, and his eyes blazed an emerald fire. He was wearing what seemed like monk robes, and a sweeping violet cloak that reached the ground. And on his hip, there was a curious metal cylinder that his left hand rested on.

"My name is Khan Typhe." The stranger began slowly, raising his right hand cautiously. "We mean you no harm."

"What are you?" Francesco asked, a stout and burly man of thirty.

"I am a Jedi Knight." Typhe replied slowly, hoping these men might know of the Jedi.

"A knight?" Francesco snorted. "You're as much a knight as I am a Jew!" The others chuckled. Francesco was notorious in his hatred of the Jews, and frequently disparaged them. He even called for them to be banned from all of Italy, sent to bother the Muslims who occupied the Holy Land.

Another figure arrived, and the men took a frightened step back. She was tall, with brilliant vermillion skin and...and had horns. Tall white horns, striped with blue.

"DEMON!" Donatello, the youngest, shouted at the top of his lungs. He raised his pitchfork and thrust it at the strange woman.

There was a flash of blue light, a humming sound, and the pitchfork fell from its handle smoking. The men turned, and saw the man - Khan Typhe - holding a blade of blue fire. His emerald eyes seemed to glow brighter than the sun, and there was a sense of righteous anger behind them.

"You don't want to do that, my friend." Khan replied. "I told you we mean you no harm."

 **Galactic Senate, Coruscant, Galactic Republic.**

The Senators muttered under their breath. The recent disappearance of the Jedi Temple had crippled the war effort. Jedi on the front were no leaders like Skywalker, Windu, or Unduli , and the quiet wisdom of the kindly Master Yoda was deprived of the Republic.

The Chancellor began to speak, with Mas Amedda banging his staff to bring quiet to the room. "I know the disappearance of the Jedi Temple has you frightened, and confused. But I am pleased to report that the Jedi Order, under the provisional leadership of Jedi Master Quinlan Vos and Jedi Master Adi Gallia, will continue to provide their military assistance to the Republic in this time of war."

"How can they protect us!" A senator shouted loudly, and there were calls of agreement. "There's barely any left!"

"The Separatist will march over us!"

"The Jedi Order assures me they will fight for the Republic," the Chancellor continued, grateful that the holocams weren't catching his smug smile. "And their first priority is to the safety and security of this Republic."

Jedi Master Adi Gallia shifted in her seat . Even for someone so well versed and skilled in the understanding of the Republic's complexities and politics, she rather step on another mine then deal with this mess. Quinlan Vos looked rather uncomfortable.

Then again, he always did.

"But until Republic scientists and the Jedi figure how to bring the Temple back, the whole of Coruscant shall be protected by our loyal clones and Coruscant Security Forces." The Chancellor exclaimed loudly, to the applause of hundreds, "And the Order shall endeavour to reclaim their fallen comrades from the Dark Side of the Force, or what ever dark force that took them, to restore the Order!"

 _"I might not even need Order 66,"_ The Chancellor thought smugly, his eyes darting to the two Jedi Masters sitting in his booth. _"With so few Jedi, they will easily fall to the Dark Side of the Force..."_

"I understand that Master Jedi Adi Gallia would like to say a few words. Master Jedi?"

The Tholothian Jedi of Corellia stood, her blue eyes piercing. The holocams hovered close, broadcasting her face across the galaxy. "In this time of difficulty, the Jedi Order has been dealt a harsh blow, but this is not the first. Time and time again, we have face many great threats before. From the Great Hyperspace War, and Great Sith War, to the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. When all seen lost and the Sith victory seen final, the forces of the Republic and Jedi, of justice and hope, rise to face the enemy and beat back the Darkness. And even with this event, we shall be like the heroes of old, and rise."

"So now I wish to reassure the galaxy, and every world in the Republic, and every world groaning under Confederate occupation. The Jedi Order stands with you! We fight for freedom! For liberty! For the Republic!"

The Senate rose as one, and thunderous applause echoed across the massive chamber. They even started chanting her name, awkward at first, but the Republic heard their support. Adi Gallia looked at Quinlan Vos, who stood and waved reluctantly.

"Send some Jedi to Ossus," Gallia whispered, her arm still waving, "I want to see if there's anything in the library there about this phenomena."

"Of course." Master Vos replied. "A four-man team. We can't spare any more."

"I understand," Master Adi Gallia sighed. "We might have to start searching for more Force-sensitives. A massive recruitment drive, essentially."

"Think the Republic will go for it?"

"They'll have to, if they want more Jedi."

"I don't like it, Adi."

"I don't either, but what choice do we have? Till we find the Temple, we are going to play all the cards we are dealt with."

"I hope they're safe, wherever they are."

 **Italian region, Earth, Unknown Regions.**

A massive crowd stood at the Temple stairs, waving torches and brandishing pitchforks. A few even had swords. Khan ran a hand through his short hair.

"Probably shouldn't have done that."

Master Shaak Ti looked at him, an eyebrow raised elegantly. "Really? What was your first clue?" She drawled sarcastically.

"Maybe the torches. Or being called demon." Khan chuckled. "Got to say, the natives are nice."

"Occasionally, humans are."

A man walked up the steps slowly, and the crowd hushed. Dressed in a brilliant robe of white, and with a crown of white and gold, he looked at the two with a mix of fear and curiosity. Several bodyguards was with him.

"My name is Pope Clement III." he began slowly, raising his hands to show he was unarmed. "I am the Bishop of Rome, the Vicar of Jesus Christ, Successor of the Prince of the Apostles, and Supreme Pontiff of the Universal Church, Who are you?"

Khan stepped forward, raising his own hands slowly. "I am Khan Typhe, Knight of the Jedi Order," and gesturing to Shaak Ti, "And this is Shaak Ti, a Master of the Order."

"Perhaps we can talk. Is there a leader here?" The Pope continued, slowly.

"Hmm. The leader here, I am." A gruff voice answered, though both Khan and Shaak Ti heard the slight laughter in his voice. Pope Urban's eyes widened as Master Yoda waddled forward, his green skin glimmering in the midday sun. "Yoda, I am. Grand Master of this Order."

The pope was speechless for what seemed like an eternity in his eyes. "Y-yoda, you say? Perhaps we should talk inside?"

Yoda waved a short arm towards the door, leaning on his cane. "Much to discuss, we have. Much to discuss."


	3. Chapter 2

**The Outlander Club. Uscru District. Coruscant. Galactic Republic. One week after Temple Disappeared.**

Once, the Outlander was a place for the place of the high class of this world and travels in the Galaxy. Now it's a home for criminals and more illegal things, such as death sticks, gambling, dancing with the "lovely" ladies of different races, fights to the death and so on. Its name grew after a certain Jedi cut the arm off a female bounty hunter a few years ago. Good for business and so on.

Adi Gallia could see way her old friend wanted her to meet her here. His kind of place. She was no stranger to these types of clubs during her trips to the lower levels of the planet, be it Jedi business, or growing political contacts. She had more civilian looking clothing, but kept her lightsaber on her, hidden away, and easy to get to. To the normal eye, she looked tense, waiting for something to happen, like assassins was just around the corner, but was waiting for them. It also looked like she had knots in her back, but was too busy to get them fixed. The start of dark circles under her eyes could be seen. Who could blame her? A week of talking, yelling, and so on with Force knows how many people since the Temple turn into thin air. She now had a idea of what Master Yoda had to deal with.

She watch the people going about they business, drinking a cup of...hopefully a simple drink. Where was the pirate? She knew he would be late, but time was important.

Just then, she saw a large figure coming to her, giving off a familiar presence. He was a Feeorin, blue skinned with piercing red eyes and a cybernetic left hand. He was big, fearsome, and look like he could fight a wookie unarmed, and live to tell the tale over drinks and nice women.

"Hello Nym."

"Adi, it's been too long." Said the one and only Nym, pirate and leader of the Lok Revenants as he took seat in the booth.

"I'm glad you came. We have much to talk about." Said Gallia as Nym was ordering very strong Corellia drinks from a dark-skinned woman with short hair.

"I figured you call in the favor sooner or later, what with your whole temple turning into thin air and all." He said, taking one of the drinks when the dark skinned woman came back with them. Fast service. The Tholothian only drinks a little of hers.

"Yes, we are trying our very best in doing what we can, but we are greatly underman in everything. Most of the Order that are left are still on the front lines, making sure the the CIS don't try anything, but we are thin at everything. Right now, we are readying a Jedi team to go to Ossus, an ancient world home to a great Jedi library. We are hoping it may tell us what happen to the Temple and even how to bring it back, or at least a way to find them."

"And you... what, want me to play bodyguard as your pals look for some old holo book or whatever?" Nym chuckled, "Sounds easy. I'll go tell the Revenants to fuel up, and go with your Jedi friends to your great library. I expected something way bigger then.." Nym would later wish he did not say that.

"Actually, I ask you here to have you and the Revenants to join with the Republic and Jedi in helping us in these trouble times."

"What?!"

"You heard me right, Nym. The Jedi needs all the help we can get. We have the support of the Republic Senate, and the clones, but with the Temple gone, there's now only a few hundred Jedi, at least. Yoda and most of the Council are gone. We are facing a crisis not seen since after the Jedi Civli War. I want you, and the Revenants, to join with the Order and Republic to form a new front against the CIS." She said, waiting on the Feeorin answer, which she did not have to wait on.

"Look, Adi, i like you, even for a Jedi. You're one hell of a pilot and your help with dealing with Toth and his Hex bombs something I can't forget, but I told you and your Order, I'm keeping my options open. I'm already giving the Seps things to yell about as it is. Look, I'm sorry about your big temple, and the Order, but this is not my thing." He replied, drinking more of the Corellian drink.

"How sad. Well, It looks like you have to find a new protector of the Karthakk system. And then there's your pardon.." Adi replied nonchalantly.

Nym gives her a serious look as he orders another drink. "What's are you talking about, Adi?"

"With the lost of so many Jedi, the CIS, will most likely launch a major offensive soon, and I am more than sure that the Trade Federation would more then love to kill you and your crew for all the trouble you gave them. The Republic might not be able to send forces to the Karthakk system, or even pull what forces are near it away. And as part of my provisional leadership, I can, with some friends in the Senate to revoke your pardon. Of course, we can not do any of that if we can come to something." She finished, knowing she back him into a corner, and he knew it. The Neimoidians would demand the Seps to come in and put his head on the wall. As good he and his crew was, the full might of the Seps would be too much for even him and the Revenants...

"All right, all right. I join up, but it be on my terms, and I don't want to deal with all your Jedi rules." And with that, Adi Gallia smiles.

 **Dooku's palace. Serenno.**

Dooku knelt before the holo-projector as his master, Darth Sidious, flickered into existence, a pale blue glow emanating from the projector.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" He spoke reverently.

"Darth Tyranus. Our plans have been altered, but...they shall go on." Started Sidious. "The cause of the disappearance of the Temple is...unknown, but can be an aid. Without the Temple, or the Council, the Jedi left will fall easy to the Dark Side, or fall in battle. We must carry on with the war."

"Yes, my Master, but the Republic and Jedi shall be more guarded than ever before. I believe we must act carefully." Said the Count. The Sith Master notice a bit of...sadness in his apprentice voice. And he was right.

"Is something the matter, Lord Tyranus?" Sidious asked.

The Count looked up, as if saddened somehow. "It is nothing, my Master. It is only the matter of the Jedi Temple. I felt a mass presence of energy, and then a great drop in the Force. But the energy..I can not say if it was the Force, or something...more. I've never felt an energy like that before."

Sidious thought at his words. He was right. He had felt it too, nearly thrown from his chair in his office by it. He was...unsure of what it was. He had no real knowledge of what it was. He knew of the ability to transport with the Force, Darth Jadus of the Cold War was one, but that knowledge was lost with the fall of that Empire and Jadus' own disappearance... But the power to move the whole Jedi Temple to Force knows where was beyond him.

But for now, they was bigger things to deal with. The Count was right. In order to have his offensive, he needed to have the CIS to have a few victories of their own and the fall of Muunilinst, the worlds of Dac or even Kuat would do for now. And after that, just needed to move his pawns in just the right places. And he still needed to meet the Jedi Liaison, Tycho Praji, or something. "Tell the General to ready his fleets. I shall soon send you the locations." And with that, the hologram flickered out of existence, and the projector lay silent.

Dooku moved to rise, but paused. In public, he kept up his normal look, but when no one else was around, he let his face hang, and cry a little. He was hurting, deep in his heart. Hurting over the disappearance of his former master Yoda. Yes, he left the Order, but Yoda was still his old master. He still remembered when he learned of his Padawan's death, Qui-Gon Jinn, by the hands of his Sith predecessor, Maul. He drew his mind back to the old days, back when he was still believe in the Republic, its corruption fooling his eyes. Back when he believe the Jedi could still be good. He may be Sith, but you could not take away the ties of Master and Padawan. He did not think Yoda and the Jedi in the Temple were dead, but it did not help that he could not feel him, or any of the Temple Jedi.

No matter, his master gave his orders, and it was their task to bring down the Republic and bring the Galaxy under the Sith.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Jedi Temple, Italian Peninsula, Earth, Unknown Regions. The Galaxy._**

The spires of the Jedi Temple glittered like gold in the rays of the dying sun, and the grounds lay quiet as the grave. Inside the vast Jedi Council chambers, it's member debated and argued.

"Our scout ships have shown that this planet, what native humans call Earth, is pre-industrial. It has a total of 7 continents, one sun, one moon, " Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi started, his wrinkled brow furrowing even more, "And more than that, none of the stars here match anything in the Archives."

"So we're lost?" Mace Windu questioned, leaning forward. He touched the tips of his fingers together, his dark eyes boring into the Cerean Jedi Master.

"It seems that way, Mace." Ki-Adi-Mundi replied mournfully. Mace nodded his head slowly, a heavy sigh heaving out of him. He stood up and wandered to the windows, the light of an unfamiliar star wishing him a good night.

"We can't continue many more patrols, either." Plo Koon interjected. "We have limited fuel, and we don't know if this planet even has more we can use."

"When is Master Yoda due back from this... pope's residence?" He asked, turning his head to Eeth Koth.

"Mater Yoda, Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, and Knight Skywalker are due back in a standard hour's time." The Zabrak responded.

"We've been here a week. Hopefully they can convince this leader to give us more aid." Mace stated, his eyes never leaving the faint last flicker of the dying sun.

 ** _Lateran Palace, Rome_**

The four Jedi sat as close to comfortable as they could on various chairs, ignoring the stares of the papal guards directed at Shaak Ti. Clement III smiled and poured some tea, before sitting himself directly opposite.

"I'm glad we could have this chance to talk, Master Yoda." He began, smiling at the diminutive Jedi Master. Yoda, who had to be helped onto the couch by Obi-Wan, chuckled and sipped his tea.

"Glad too, I am." Yoda responded, nodding.

"I must say, the people of Rome will take much time getting used to seeing your... order wandering around that Temple. What did you call yourselves? Jedi?"

"Yes. The Jedi Order, we are." Yoda grunted out, taking another sip. Anakin sat in the corner, struggling with the social graces of an unfamiliar world.

"We will, of course, help deliver whatever food and water to your Temple, Master Yoda," Clement III continued, "But I may need something from you."

"Hmm?"

"There is a war going on, several thousand miles from here. We, representatives of Christendom, are trying to reclaim the Holy Land from the Muslim infidels." Clement III explained, leaning forward. "I'd like if you and your...your Jedi would assist our holy warriors in taking back our Holy Land."

"What makes it holy?" Shaak Ti questioned, arching an elegant eyebrow.

"It is where our Lord and savior was born, a man named Jesus Christ, the son of God" Urban replied, the tip of his tongue marked with a little curtness. "Before he was betrayed by the Jews, and killed."

"The Jews?"

"A minor, savage religion. They have killed our Lord, poison our wells, spread diseases that kill thousands, kidnap our children to use for their rituals. They are a savage people, and try as we might to convert them, to make them upstanding citizens, they deny us."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Surely that can't be true."

"I assure you, it is, Master...?"

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I assure you, Master Kenobi, the Jews are responsible."

Obi-Wan lowered his head to Yoda. "We should investigate with these Jews, see if what the Pope is saying is true."

Yoda grunted his approval. He sipped his tea calmly, his eyes regarding the Vicar of Christ intensely.

 _ **Jedi Temple Hangar**_

Jedi Master Xamie Juall crouched under one of the scout ships, her hands prying off a piece of durasteel. The engines had been acting up, the pilot had told her, and Juall was determined to discover the cause.

She reached out her hand for a hydrospanner, only to find that she had left her toolkit on the other side of the hangar. She groaned and sat up, banging her head agains the cold metal of the starship. She cursed and crawled out from under the ship, before she ran into a very solid figure. She looked up, into the mirthful eyes of Alexander Gemini, the Captain of the Republic starship Solar Eagle.

"Having fun, Master Jedi?" He asked, his lips struggling to hide his laughter.

"Laugh it up, fly-boy." Juall retorted, rubbing her head

Gemini shook his head, before watching the woman grab her toolkit and start to work on the starship. "I don't like it here." He said plainly, smoothing his navy-blue uniform.

"Neither do I, Captain," Juall replied, her eyes focused intensely on the work in front of her, "But we have a duty to follow Master Yoda's orders."

Gemini rolled his eyes dismissively, sitting on a rolling toolkit cart. "I still think that we should combine the non-Jedi element of the Temple into a single force," He continued, handing Master Juall tools as she asked for them, "A massive guard force, if you will."

"I don't blame you. The natives here are particularly brutish." Juall replied, "Did you see how they came to the Temple? With pitchforks!"

"If I recall, Master Shaak Ti and Knight Janek were more than enough to hold them off." Gemini replied calmly. "But we can't rely on the Jedi here. There's only so many of you, and it's the job of the Republic Military to protect the Jedi and their Temple."

"True." Juall replied curtly. "I still don't trust the natives here. So many of them - at least 300 million according to the survey ship's scanners, and most keep calling us demons, or talking about some war for the 'holy land'. All of it just gives me a bad feeling."

She sat down, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We'll trust them, for now. I'll bring your proposal before Master Yoda, Captain. But we'll trust them until we're back safely in the Republic."

 _"But if we can't, we might as well uplift these people..."_ Juall thought to herself, and began to plan how to begin the monumental task.


	5. Chapter 4

Jonaneh Frobou. _The Clone Wars Vol 2: Post Disappearance. 3ed. Onderon._

After what many still call the 'Great Disappearance' of the Jedi Temple, many in the Republic and what was left of the Jedi Order fear a major Separatist attack on Republic, and it seem very likely. The Clones, as talk about earlier, although more then able to fight, rely very much on their Jedi generals, and commanders for leadership and to lead the battle. With most of the great Jedi generals and leaders gone with the Temple, many clones was leaderless. Even with what Jedi left, the GAR had been dealt with a serious blow in the chain of command as the Jedi Order would later on order a withdraw of most remaining Jedi away from the war fronts, leaving but a few Jedi for a time to fight.

On the Confederacy, they was confusion, and then celebration. The Jedi was gone, taking away Force knows where, and those left could not fight the whole war. The then Head of State, Count Dooku, would give his famous speech _'The Force is with us now."_ In it, Dooku would talk of how the Force has chosen the Separatist Alliance over the falling Republic and taking away the Jedi Temple was all the proof the Galaxy needed. This would give the Confederacy a major moral boost, seeing a boost in production on all fronts, and more men and women joining the CIS. A mirror next to the Republic rather low moral in the Temple Disappearance.

For the next new weeks, the war turn quiet. Many on both sides ready for a attack on some kind, the Confederacy believe that the Republic and Jedi was launch some mass attack to turn the tide, which seem to turn for the Separatist Alliance, and the Republic fear the CIS would take full oiwer for a serious attack. The fears of the Republic would be proving true with the raid of the Kuat Drive Yards, and the fall of Muunilinst to the CIS forces, in a master plan of the cyborg Jedi killer, General Grievous, Admiral Trench, and the then unknown Dark Lord of the Sith, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. The battle happen at the same day, same hour, same minute. CIS forces would attack on mass. Even with the lost of the Jedi and the low moral, one must now the victory of the battle due was to Palpatine.

The battle, dub _Operation Althiri,_ the first battle of the Mandalorian Wars, was in fact two battles. Kuat and Muunilinst, but we shall look at both, started with the Drive Yards. As one of the largest and most important ship yards in the Galaxy, it was very well guard by many of the best ships the Republic had. However, thanks to the confusion of the Jedi Temple, the breakdown of the Clone chain of command, and well place spies, much of the fleet was sent out on a training exercises. The CIS fleet, lead by Admiral Trench, came in fast and hard, sending out waves of Vulture-class droid starfighters, and tri-fighter, lorded with Buzz droids, and then Hyena-class bombers. The Republic try to rally as they forcers was rip apart by the attack and call for help, but once, it seem the Force was not on the side of the Republic.

It seem the Republic did not learn the lessons of the Bombing of the Coruscant power generator, for Infiltrators, the same kind use in the bombing, was blow, destroying key parts of the orbital shipyard array. It is also believe that the Sith, Yunn'vena, was a part of the attack, but this is hard to say.

It matter not. For the once great Shipyards, or what left of them, was sent burning into the world of Kuat atmosphere, at the same time, sending more Hyena-class bombers to hit key locations on the planet itself. By the time Republic ship jump back into the system, Trench was gone.

On Muunilinst, the world was still rebuilding from the last battle, first taking by Skywalker, Kenobi, and Voolvif Monn. The capital, Harnaidan, was still putting away destroyed battle droids and rebuilding. CIS rebles would flee into the countryside and carry on to fight the Republic forces. This would drain the Clone Forces, and with the fleets all over the Galaxy, it let Grievous to move in for the kill. His new flagship, the Invisible Hand, lead the orbital attack, taking out the Republic fleet, and ordering a bombardment on all major Republic centrals, costing many lives and the best of what the Republic could ue. The battle on the ground was equally bloody as the Cyborg kill all in his way. Countless clones, and civilians lives was lost, and Grievous have victory, any Republic forces left either fled, or was cut down.

The destruction of the Kuat ship yards, and the bloody fall of Muunilinst sent shock-waves in the Galaxy. The Confederacy was on a new high, victory celebrations broke out at what seem to be the turning point of the war. The Republic suffer yet more panic, riots even breaking out on some worlds. Anti-Jedi sentiment grew like wild fire. Palpatine image, now at this point, was greatly tarnished. He suffered much outcry for much a defeat. But it would be ease some, for In his speech, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine call these attacks _"Proof that the CIS is of the Dark Side, and we must work day and night to put a end to the CIS."_ Rallying the Republic to carry on with the war to win it, no matter the cost.

It would be a bloody war.


End file.
